Madam Cortez Institute For Young Ladies
by bettyboop075
Summary: What happens when the girls are recruited to train to be spies? What happens when the Rowdyruff Boys are recruited to train to be assassins? The Professor passes away. What if he took a dark secret to the grave with him? Who murdered the Professor? REDs, BLUEs, GREENs. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: *goes to the RRB* Hey guys is it ok if I write a new story about y'all.**_

_**Brick: Hey, yo girls there's another author wanting to write a story about us.**_

_***PPG walks over***_

_**Blossom: Are we really that popular?**_

_**Bubbles: I don't care, but I do want to see this story she has.**_

_**Boomer: I agree with her.**_

_**Butch: I wonder why? *Smirks***_

_**Boomer: want me to wipe that smirk off your face.**_

_**Butch: Go ahead little brother I need a laugh**_

_**Brick: Both of you calm down right now, I want to get on with the story.**_

_**Both: Fine**_

_**Me: I do not own PPG or RRB. All rights belong to their rightful owners. I just own the plot.**_

_**PS at the beginning they are all 12 years old.**_

***Chapter 1: The Recruitment***

**POV Blossom**

I punched Brick as hard I could sending him plunging towards the earth. I had beat him once again, but I'm fearing each time they get stronger. I must admit it's getting harder and hard to beat them. 

The hot summer sun shined down on us. I looked over to my older and younger sister still battling with their counterparts. With their leader down, it is only a matter of time before they fail as well. Right when I thought it Butch was the next to fail. Soon after Boomer failed. "Our work here is done girls lets go home." I told my sisters. We took off leaving our signature colors on the sky.

"Those boy never learn" Buttercup said while we were high in the air. As we go closer to our house we noticed at least ten slick black Dodge Chargers and men in black suits surrounding the area. My heart sped up in the possibility that the Professor might be in trouble for our creation. I decided on keeping my mouth shut. If I were to tell my sisters, they would start panicking.

"Um Blossom what's going on?" Bubbles stated while fidgeting with her fingers as we descended to the house. When we arrived to the house, one of the guys in suits approached us.

"Ms. Blossom Utonium, Ms. Bubbles Utonium, and Ms. Buttercup Utonium, I am Agent Moore please follow me." We followed Agent Moore inside our house. Once inside everyone seemed to move out of his way. We followed him into the study in the house; the room was made for whenever we have a briefing and/or debriefing meeting with the mayor. Today, along with the Professor, sat a man at the end of the table who looked around his fifties with a short, but white beard.

"Welcome ladies, I am Agent Ro and I am head of the CIA. Have a seat." We quickly took a seat. "I have come here today because I heard about you girls all the way to D.C. and I would like to offer you an opportunity. We have a special academy young girls such as yourselves. Well you would be the first to be superhuman, but we have many talented ladies. You have assets that would be of great benefit for our country. Before I tell you more about the school, I would need an answer. So what do you say girls?" We all look at each other, then at the professor: our dad.

"Can we have some privacy to discuss this with our father?" Being the leader of the team I knew I would be the spokesperson.

"Very well." With that he got up and out the room.

"Dad, what do you think?" Bubbles said with a small voice.

"Girls this is a great opportunity, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"So what do you think girls?" I asked I wanted to get everyone's opinion

"I'm in" Buttercup sounding too excited

"I don't mind" Bubbles said nonchalantly

"Ok" I went to call in Agent Ro. He took back the seat he was in.

"So what is it going to be girls?"

"I guess we are switching schools girls" I spoke up

"Great. Ok then. The school is located in a small town down in Texas called Meadow Woods. Madame Cortez Institute for Young Ladies is the name of the boarding school; it houses girls between the ages of twelve to eighteen. There you will be trained by CIA to be the best of all spies. Apart from having combat, ballistics, hacking, assassination (only of last resort), and undercover training, you will also have advanced core classes with different types of arts and etiquette training classes. As you get older and enter third year, which would translate to ninth grade, you will have some co-ed classes with the male students from Hawthorne's Institute for Young Men down the road. As well as doing mock ops. At the beginning we have a big bash, but you'll learn about that later. There will also be banquets in which you will participate with the Hawthorne boys. Once you enter your fifth year, depending on the advancement you have made you will be able to start going out on the field and do minor missions for us partnering with the Hawthorne boys. Starting this fall you girls are officially Lady Panthers. We will take care of the transfer and expenses. All I would need is for Dr. Utonium to sign a few papers and you girls will start school this fall. Also the school has a dress code, but they let the girls to colors they want to use. So is there any colors you would like for me to request? You can choose up to three colors"

"I would like mine to be magenta, fuchsia, and baby pink" I gave him my favorite colors.

"Can mine be lime green, chartreuse, and black?" Buttercup said excitedly giving her colors.

"I want sky blue, turquoise, and tiffany blue if that's ok" my little sister said a little shy.

"Ok got it you girls are dismissed." Said Agent Ro with a smile

**POV Brick**

***The Next Day***

12345 12345 12345 I had to keep up with the beat 12345. Although the punching bags are stationary they help with agility 12345. Butch did bench presses while Boomer worked on strengthening his legs 12345. Our gym is special it contained more weights than any other gym reason being regular weights were too easy for us since we had super strength 12345. I loved having a gym in our house 12345. Since Mojo nor HIM were ever much of a parent, we learned to take care of ourselves. Eventually we became too much to handle and so they bought us a place of our own 12345. They pay all our expenses so I'm not complaining. I know what you're thinking, how can twelve year olds be living by themselves? Well like I said earlier we learned to take care of ourselves.12345.

_***Ding Dong***_

12235\. Damn it I lost my beat. "I'll get it" I want to know who and why they are here breaking my concentration. As I open the door a man who looked around his fifties with a short white beard surrounded with men in suits were at the other side. "aww fuck"

My older and younger brothers came up "Brick who's at the… door?" they came at a complete stop upon seeing the men. "Shit" they exclaimed in unison.

The man chuckle "Don't fret boys you're not in trouble. I come here with a proposition. I will get right to the point if you will let us in." I was actually kind of curious of what this man had to say.

"Come in" while they walked in I was yanked to the side by Butch.

"Dude, the fuck! Did you forget about our weed downstairs?" he whispered angrily

"Correction your weed" I turned back to the man "House rules: you will not touch or move anything and everyone stays in the first floor unless we give them permission to go somewhere."

"Got it now would you boys happen to have a study we can talk in private"

"Right this way" We lead him to our old study that we haven't used ever since Mojo one day stopped coming; HIM never cared to visit. We took our seats.

"Let me get right to the point how would you guys like to kill people legally."

"We're listening."

"There's a school for young men that excel in combat and surviving skills. You meet every qualification to be admitted. We will train you till we feel the time is right to send you out. I have seen footage of you boys and you have serious potential. Before I can tell you anything more about the school I need an answer."

"Eh I don't know" I looked over to my brothers that agreed with a nod.

"We have a gourmet chef that cooks every meal."

"What the hell do we have to loose, we're in."

"Good. The school you will be attending is called Hawthorne's Institute for Young Men…"

**Buttercup POV**

_***3 years later***_

Today we finally get to meet the boys that will be our partners for the remainder of the year. I looked over my lime green plaid skirt with matching blazer with the white lining and the crisp white blouse and tie, and sit on my bed criss crossed pouting. "Oh come on BC it has been three years. You cannot still not like skirts." My blonde sister directed at me.

At thirteen Mother Nature started to bless, and curse, my sisters through puberty. I say curse because come on when it's that time of the month apart from the regular PMS, we have to deal with our powers going haywire. For example, if Blossom was to sneeze the entire room would be covered in frost. Bubbles would start floating at random moments. As for me, well let's just say you didn't want to piss me off. Good news is that our dad was contacted immediately and created a special pill that helps us gain control again and with time we won't need it. I say blessed because every year our curves are more and more defined. However, there are some differences between us. Blossom boobs are usually bigger than Bubbles and I. Bubbles has the legs. I have the hips and butt. Blossom stopped wearing her humongous bow and had her hair straight most of the time, but she still has it very long to where it reaches her butt. Bubbles on the other hand leaves her hair short at shoulder length and curly. I started to leave my hair grow to where it reached my lower back and my hair in tight curls.

"I'm starting to and that's really scary" I responded to my bubbly sister.

"Sweetie it's ok to admit that and it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"So are y'all ready to meet boys today" our red headed ask as she was coming of the bathroom. Since we've been in Texas for three years, the southern way of speaking was rubbing off of us.

"Ecstatic" I responded sarcastically

"Oh come on be happy we get to talk to boys who know this is a spy school and not some rich all-girls school full of stuck up girls. They will actually have the balls to talk to us." Bubble went on excitingly.

"Plus we have the big bash where we get introduced to them tonight which equates to fun. Plus we're performing. Dean Tasley hand pick us for the performance so we cannot disappoint her. We also get to see the top picks of the Hawthorne boys." The Dean only picks the best of the best which, to my dismay, are my sisters and I. We sing, we dance, we know how to play any instrument, and were smart.

"Oh My Gosh it's seven already we're going to be late to breakfast. Come on girls."

***Later That Day***

"THEY ARE HERE!" Melorey yelled as a row of slick black cars pull up. All the third year girls smoothed out their outfits and fixed their makeup. We heard the chatter of boys getting a seat. Meanwhile we were backstage preparing for the showcase. We were sparkling all over the place thanks to Bubbles outfits design for our performance. Being the only one against the whole glitter, I lost.

"_**Announcing the best of third year girls. The one the only the Powerpuff Girls."**_

That's our cue. The music started, the lights dimmed, and spotlight was on us. We are going to sing _**Move by Little Mix.**_

_**[All:]  
Mmh**_ _**[x4]**_ _**(ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh**_ _**[repeats]**_

_**[Blossom:]  
Hey baby (mmh**_ _**[x12])  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old**_ school_**  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go**_

_**[Bubbles:]  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)**_

_**[Buttercup:]  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

_**[All:]  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

_**[Blossom:]  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing**_ games_**  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low**_

_**[Bubbles:]  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)**_

_**Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

_**Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

_**[Buttercup:]  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move**_

_**[All:]  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else**_

_**Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?**_

_**Hey,  
Get your back**_ _**off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

_**Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!**_

As we finished the song, we bowed to our cheering and hooting crowd. We looked down to see the three boys that had moved up from the back. Only to see boys, that we hadn't seen in three years, with a smirk on their face. It was none other than The Rowdyruff Boys.

_**Me: So what do you guys think?**_

_**All: Keep going!**_

_**Me: Ok *happy dance* **_

_**Bubbles: So please review and comment you guys**_

_**Me: Thanks loves**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hey guys I'm back.**_

_**Butch: Oh great *Smacked across the head* What the hell was that for?**_

_**Buttercup: Don't be rude **_

_**Me: It's fine BC I am the one controlling the story. It would be a shame if something was to happen to him *smirk***_

_**Butch: *gulp***_

_**Everyone:*Laughing***_

_**Me: Ok Ok calm down everyone**_

_**Blossom: Hey that's my line**_

_**Me: Ok fine do you want to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Blossom: Ok. She doesn't own us or the music. She only owns the plot and OC's. Proceed.**_

**Chapter 2: Pairing Off**

**POV Bubbles**

It's the cute blond, Boomer, and his brothers. I can't believe it. We ran backstage "um girls why are they here."

"Isn't obvious Bubbles. They are Hawthorne boys. Let's just hope they aren't the best of their class." Blossom sounding very annoyed. Blossom lately has been changing. A slow change, but a change nonetheless. I'm not sure why, but she's not as patient or sweet, the warmness in her eyes is slowly going away getting replaced with ice. Yes she still smiles and laughs, but it no longer touches her eyes like it used to. The only time she acts like her old self is when something exiting is going to happen or we have a show. I think I'm the only one that has noticed; I have always been more in tuned with my sister's feelings than both of them. It probably has something to do with our powers.

Powers that we are strengthening as well as the new powers, some more useful than others. The useful ones are: Blossom's chryokinesis, it gets stronger everyday as well as her laser beam eyes. New powers she has gained included telepathy, telekinesis, mental projection, necrokinesis and psychometry. It always made sense for us that her abilities to be greater since she has always been the smartest and most matured. I know psychometry is one of the reasons Blossom doesn't like being touched. Buttercup's strength is off the roof compared to the rest of us, so is her agility. Her new powers that she has got include geokinesis, divination, metallokinesis, and bilocation. My fulminokinesis and aquakinesis abilities have gotten broader, faster, and more powerful, as well as my acrobatics (that explains me being a third year student, but head of the cheerleading squad). New powers I gained include hypnokinesis, aura reading, energy medicine, and death warning (the correct terminology being called that, but I know I'm pretty much a banshee). All together our super hearing strengthened and we gained remote viewing, which is really helpful considering we're spies now. The not so useful ones will be told with time.

"Why hope they aren't?" BC said breaking my train of thought.

"OOhhhhh. Can I get the blonde again? I still think he's cute" I interrupted their conversation.

"And again you're weird." BC retorted

"You get paired with the guy who is in the same rank as you" Blossom responded while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Might as well go back to the dining hall and face the music." Blossom put on her best fake smile and so did Buttercup. I for one had a genuine smile.

As soon as we walk in we are given a round of applause again. We took our seats in our usual table with our friends Janelle, Kassandra, Skylar, and Dee Dee. "You guys amazeballs, completely freakafileable" Kass, who had a very distinct country accent, spoke up first.

"Hey guys at oh nine hundred have been checking you guys out since you came in and you're in luck they are smoking hot" Janelle, the Jersey girl, who loved anything to do with swimming. We slowly turned around to see Brick, Boomer, and Butch sitting with a group of guys.

After about a minute after just staring each other down, I looked over at Blossom to see her with one hand on the table and the table to start to frost over. "Blossom!" she looked at me then down to her hand. The realization snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom" she simply got up and left. The tension was so thick Buttercup could probably punch it.

"So Dee Dee, you told us you hand a brother in our same year. What's his name and where is he?" Skylar, the Houstonian Hispanic, spoke up trying to lighten the mood up.

"Oh yea his name is Dexter and he's riiigghhhhtttt oovveeerrrr there" she pointed to a boy in a table with orange hair.

**POV Blossom**

'_Blossom keep your head in the game don't let him sike you out' _I told myself_._

_***A Few Minutes Earlier***_

"Hey guys at oh nine hundred have been checking you guys out since you came in and you're in luck they are smoking hot" I turned only to meet the stare of my counterpart, Brick.

'**Surprise, Red, guess what ability I have gained' **You have to be kidding me? **'I heard that'**

'**Get the hell out of my head!'**

'**What did you really think my brothers and myself wouldn't gain any new abilities? Plus is this any way to treat an old friend.'**

'Correction you were never a friend'

'**oh really'**

'Yes really!'

'**Look Red we're going to be partners for the rest of the year. So you're just gonna have to deal with it.'**

'What do you mean by partners'

'**I'm number one in our class and you are my counterpart and just opened the gathering so I'm going to assume you're also number 1"**

"Blossom!"

'**I'll take that as a yes'**

_***Now***_

Splashed some water on a paper towel and used it on my face gently trying not to ruin my makeup. _'Breathe just breathe'_ it helped. I decided it was time for me to return to my table, but as I was going to open the door it opened and a girl named Anna walked in bumping into me. That little bump did it. I watched her entire life unfold in front of me. I saw a four year old Anna watch her parents be murdered, as she hid where her and her older sister mother had placed her moments before. To she and her sister going from foster home to the next. To their recruitment being on the grounds that both her parents were U.S. Special Agents. To her sisters graduation a year ago. To now. "I am so sorry, I honestly didn't meant to"

Knowing people's background also helps me dictate my attitude towards them. I decided to go easy on her. "Its fine, just watch where you're going next time" as Anna went in and I came out. I noticed a dark figure lurking about in the shadows, before I could get into a defensive position I heard a snap of fingers then a little flame giving off enough to see that it was Brick.

"I saw what happened back there. What happened to the sugar, spice, and everything nice you had in you?" I heard concern behind his voice, but I can never be too cautious.

"That's none of your business" I started to walk away

"I think it is considering I know how you feel" stopping dead in my tracks I turn to look at him in disbelief.

"Oh really, so how exactly do I feel?" I asked with a mocking tone.

"Like having to see the lives of other people by a simple touch is a pain in the ass" Strangely he said it in an understanding voice.

"How did you know about my psychometry?" I eyed him

"Easy I have the same ability" well this makes more sense.

"What other abilities do you have?"

"Too curious or what" I glared him down "Ok, I'll tell you. Let's see over the few years we haven't seen each other I have developed telepathy, telekinesis, mental projection, necrokinesis, and psychometry. Apart from that my pyrokinesis has been growing, strengthening, and from what I saw earlier so has your chryokinesis."

"I have the same ones except for pyrokinesis, obviously" He grabbed my hand. I felt a strong breeze move between us. I braced myself to get sucked into his life, but it never came. I kept my head down. I moved my eyes a little to see Brick also had his head down.

"You touched me"

"I touched you"

"Did you see anything?"

"Not a thing" he whispered if it wasn't for my super hearing I probably wouldn't have caught it. We both looked up. I notice Brick's hair had a single ice white stripe. As I moved to his hair, he did the same with my hair. "Um Blossom, you have a uh flaming red stripe in your hair"

"You got an ice white stripe"

"What the hell just happen?" He looked back at his brothers. "We'll finish this later." And he walked away.

**POV Butch**

"Where the hell is Brick?" I asked around the table which consisted of Boomer, Sterling, Jeramiah, Daemon, and Kyle. Brick came back and sat down. "Where the hell have you been? For a minute I thought you were going to bail on us for the performance later. And what's up with white strip."

"Are you crazy Dean Rivers hand-picked us. Do you know how furious he would be? And the hair thing is none of your business."

A lady with burgundy hair looking around her mid-thirties stood up, along with Dean Rivers, from the teachers table at the front of the dining hall. "Hello and welcome Hawthorne students of third year. I am Mrs. Tasley, Dean of this institute. I hope you're enjoying your dinner tonight. Soon we will begin with pair offs."

"Hello, I am Mr. Rivers, Dean of the Hawthorne Institute. Once you are paired there is no whats, buts, or ifs about it. Right after everyone gets paired, we will have another performance by the Rowdyruff Boys, Hawthorne's best and a final performance by our Powerpuff Girls. You may continue eating we will announce when the pairing off will start." With that they sat down.

"So where did you go off to bro?" Brick responded by slapping Boomer on the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey so what do you guys think of the girls over there in that table?" Kyle pointed to the table where the girls were sitting at.

**No Ones POV**

Everyone turned to look as two of the teachers, from both institutes, stood up. Agent Valedico, martial arts instructor for the girls, was the first to speak. "I know everyone is very excited very excited to meet your partner. First things first, can everyone please stand up."

Agent Bellerose, the hacking instructor for the boys, spoke next. "Boys will stand on the left and girls on the right because girls are always right." Laughter filled the hall. "Girls I have a joke." Murmurs of "okays" was heard around the dining hall. "Male intelligence" this earned her an applause and cheering from the girls.

Valedico was laughing and grabbed the mic "Cute, guys wanna hear a better joke" there was complete silence throughout the dining hall "Women's rights" Valedico dropped the mic and that got the guys hooting and the girls glaring.

Bellerose picked the mic back up "anyways back to business. We will start the pairings off with number one of your class. When we call your names please have seat together somewhere. The first pair of students will be Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo." Both went to sit a table near the windows. "Next we have Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo." They went to sit with their siblings.

Valedico picked up from there "Miss Buttercup Utonium your partner is Mister Butch Jojo." And the list went on like that.

**POV Boomer**

I was half expecting that Bubbles would be my partner since she was my counterpart, but I was still excited when they called us. I just think she is so cute. An adult with light brown hair walked over to our table and looked at my older brothers and I "I have been told to inform you that your Dean wants you backstage getting prepared for the performance. Girls I think you can show them the way, for Dean Tasley wants you to also get prepared for your final performance"

Bubbles excitedly responded "Yes sir. Come on guys." She stood up pulling at me to follow.

Next thing we know we hear someone announcing us. "Come on lets show the puffs what real talent is" Butch said very cocky.

"Um we are still here" An annoyed buttercup responded

"I know that was the point" and with that we went on stage.

We went with performing **King for a Day by Pierce the Veil.** Brick started with the electric guitar, while Butch was on the drums, Kyle was on the keyboard, and I was on bass.

___**[Brick &amp; Boomer]  
Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red**_

_**[Boomer]  
Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**_

_**[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

_**[Brick]  
The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late**_

_**[Boomer]  
Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**_

_**[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

_**[Brick]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)**_

_**[Butch]  
Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!  
Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!**_

_**[Boomer &amp; Brick]  
Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace**_

_**[Butch]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

_**[Brick]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit**_

Cheering broke out and we went backstage. Our jaws dropped at the sight of the girls. They were wearing corsets with a puffed up skirt and combat boots and black fingerless gloves. "Woah" I heard Brick say first.

"You boys like. I personally designed them" Buttercup said proudly.

"Yup that sure looks very Buttercup." Butch said eying down BC.

"Now watch and learn boys" Blossom pulled the girls on stage as they were announced.

When the music started I recognized it right away, but Kyle commented it "Fight by The Dirty Youth, nice." We looked out to the stage we saw Blossom on the guitar, Bubbles was on the bass, Buttercup on the drums, and their other friend was on the keyboard.

_**[Blossom]**_

_**Don't wanna go there, I've had a late night  
I'm feeling nauseous, chemicals enter my brain  
I'm a control freak, an internet geek  
I get these cravings, to get out and escape**_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_**You know that it's fate, and now you can't see  
You lose your conscience, and break the silence  
The script is written, it's complicated  
Oh, something's about to erupt**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight**_

_**[Blossom]**_

_**I lose perception, don't wanna listen  
Define the mess, and wait for you to try and explain  
Is this addiction, or science fiction  
The truth is out there, so get out and escape**_

_**Create distinction, to change your life now  
Your private mission, open your vision  
The script is written, this is corruption  
Oh, something's about to erupt**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
I lose control**_

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight**_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_**This time you've taken it too far  
All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me pushing me  
Control freak this is who you are  
All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight **_

Everyone cheered, next thing you know they start cheering 'Mash-up'. The girls came backstage, Blossom went straight to Brick, "Crush crush"–"Faint" Brick finished her sentence with a knowing smile. Then he started barking orders at everyone as did Blossom. Apparently we were doing a mash-up of Paramore and Linkin Park.

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush**_

_**[Boomer]  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**[Blossom]**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

_**[Brick]**_

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**_

_**[Butch]**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

_**[Blossom]**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush **_

_**[Brick]  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**[Blossom]**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**[Butch]**_

_**Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now**_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

_**[Boomer &amp; Bubbles]**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh**_

**POV Bubbles**

The crowd went wild. Agent Bellerose went up with Agent Valedico again "this concludes our banquet. The boys will be staying here for an entire week. Your first classes start on Monday, so that gives you tomorrow and Sunday to get more acquainted."

"I have to go" Blossom started to walk away. Brick went after her. Everyone started going to their dorm, leaving Boomer and I alone.

_**Me: Sorry for making it so long**_

_**Brick: When is the action going to come along.**_

_**Me: Patience young one.**_

_**Brick: what are you talking about?**_

_**Me: Sshhh good things come to those who wait.**_

_**Blossom: Anyways comment and review whatever you want to see happen between all of us**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hey I'm back. I have been thinking what I can possibly write for this chapter so I'm putting all of them together and soon we'll get to the action, sort of I'll try my best, part of the story.**_

_**Brick: It's about time.**_

_**Butch: Right**_

_**Boomer: Agree**_

_**Me: *Smack, Smack, Smack***_

_**RRB: Hey!**_

_**Me: Hi to you too**_

_**PPG: *Giggles***_

_**Bubbles: She doesn't own any of us. She only owns the plot and OC's**_

**Chapter 3: The Assignment**

**POV Boomer**

I saw Brick's red hair, which he had recently cut and wore spiky, peaking red cap while he was chasing after Blossom. Soon after Kyle got to talking with the Puff's friends, Kassandra I think it was. Then I saw Butch's spiked punk rock hair chasing after the mean Puff whose name is a mouthful. My hair for one grew in waves, but I never let it pass my ears. After everyone left only Bubbles and I were left. Ever since I was little after I'm brought us back and we had the fight with the girls, every time I see Bubbles I remember she calling me cute. Then came the kiss, that stupid kiss. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and felt the rush of blood flood to my face. I looked away before Bubbles could notice. I know I'm supposed to hate her like my older brothers hate their counterparts, but I can't bring myself to. My real feelings started to surface the first year we went without seeing her, but can't let my brothers know. "So how has life treated y'all?" her harmonic voice caught my attention. We started aimlessly walking.

"It's been alright. The food is awesome at Hawthorne" The food is awesome? Ugh I'm an idiot. I heard her giggle. Was she laughing at me? "I'm looking forward to working with you this year"

"hmm" she gave me a confused look

"You know for our Co- Ed classes" a light shade of pink rose to her cheeks

"Oh yea I had forgotten for a moment" there was an awkward silence before I broke it.

"So have you gained new powers?"

"Yes I have actually. I've gained hypnokinesis, remote viewing, aura reading, energy medicine, and death warning. As well as some not so useful such as autochromokinesis the only time my sisters and I use that is whenever we find a cute outfit, but we can find it in our favorite colors."

"Huh"

"What?" As we spoke we kept turning corners and going up stairs. We stopped by a vending machine that contained a variation of cookies. I went with vanilla Oreos.

"Looks like we have the same abilities" she looked as if she was thinking super hard.

"Want a cookie?" I offered and she grabbed one. She opened it and ate the cream first and then started to nibble one the actual cute. God she was cute. We kept on walking.

"Blossom was telling us earlier that her and Brick share the same abilities as well. I'm going to go on a limb here and say Buttercup and Butch have the same powers as well." She stopped in front of a room. "Well this is my room" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took note of the room number: 308. That explains the stairs.

"Oh ok well then I guess I'll be on my way" as I turned away and was about to take out the map, she said "wait" and I felt a petite hand grab my arm. The crackling noise of lightning was heard and a bright light surrounded the both of us. When I turned around the light was gone and I was staring at her wide eyes. I noticed the ends of her hair had turned into a dark royal blue. "Bubbles your hair turned dark royal blue."

"You have a light frost blue at your ends" the heck was that.

**POV Butch**

"Butterbitch, wait up" she sharply turned around. I was chasing her up the

"What did you just called me asshole"

"You heard me Butterbitch" I saw a flash of green but she was too slow I slightly moved to my left and her fist zoomed by nearly nicking my ear. Her other fist came up in an attempt to punch me, yet again I dodged it. "You've really slowed down haven't you" she attempted more punches, but to no avail. "Come on this is child's play"

"Shut up little fucker" she steaming mad now

"Feisty I like it" I kept dodging each one of her punches until all of a sudden I felt a strong item hit the place most vulnerable for a guy. An immense pain overcame me "Bitch!" I spatted out "geez that was a cheap shot." By this time I was on the floor. I looked up to see her smirking face.

"Butchie you don't know how to handle a girl" she doubled over in laughter. I got up lunged towards her, she, being caught up with laughing, didn't see me coming. I pushed her against the wall pinning her wrist down. We heard a loud thunder like sound as well as a cloud of smoke, but as soon as it came it left.

"What the hell?!" we said simultaneously. I let go of her super quick so that I could see if what I was seeing was right. "Your bangs….they're DARK green!" The green really stood out in contrast of her raven hair. "Talk about adding something new as if you weren't enough of a freak already" she got a clean shot at my nose and I heard something snap.

"FUCKING SHIT, DAMMIT" I felt the blood running down. We soon started fighting again it wasn't till our hands got frozen and we heard two people clear their throats that we stopped. We looked up to two red heads.

"What do think you're do doing, you big fucking idiot? We have been here for less than 8 hours and you have already managed to pick a fight with someone. However, I'm not surprised you picked on your own partner first" Next to me Buttercup snickered. Blossom gave her a stare that even made me ALMOST coward back. Buttercup immediately stopped and sat up straighter.

"Don't even think you are off the hook. Go to our room NOW! Or so help me god I will drag you there myself" Geez she scared me more than Brick for a moment. I guess she really is his counterpart. Skulking and reluctant Buttercup got up. However she stopped in front of her pulling up her hands. "Deal with it" She went back to skulking and apparently we were in front of their dorm.

"Well I guess we will speak more tomorrow, goodnight" I was very confused as of why was Brick talking with the enemy. We walked away to our wing.

While walking, I remembered Brick can manifest fire meaning he can take these blocks of ice off my hands. "Brick a little help here" I lifted my hands for him to see the ice that was just not melting fast enough. He looked at them then at me shrugged and simply said "deal with it" however his tone was more nonchalant than pinky's tone earlier. Prissy uptight bitch.

'**I heard that'**

"Damn it Brick you know I hate that it's so weird" A few minutes after we walked into our room Boomer came in. As soon as he saw me he gave me a quizzical look.

"Butch why are your bangs green?"

"Why are your tips blue?" He remarked

"Touché, but on a serious note why did our hair change color?"

**POV Blossom**

_***Two Thirty AM***_

I was awoken by the sound of knocking. I looked over at my sisters. Bubbles looked so peaceful. Buttercup on the other hand was half to landing on the floor. I got up to find Dean Tasley at our door with two officer. Damn I guess she got word of the fight. "Sorry to wake you up at such a late time, but I have terrible news. It's about your father."

_***Later***_

I couldn't believe my ears. Bubbles was inconsolable at this moment. Buttercup left saying she needed space. I, for one, don't have the luxury to lose my composer. I am the leader I had to keep my mind straight. "You girls can take the private jet tomorrow morning back home if you would like. I will personally tell your teachers and partners that you won't be here in the next couple of days probably weeks. Since we don't ever have someone without a partner, those three will work together. You will receive all your class work through your email so you don't get too behind. And if you need any help whats so ever do not hesitate to ask me. I'm sorry for your loss." With that she hugged both Bubbles and I and left.

The professor is dead, how can this be? The officers must have it wrong he can't be gone. We just spent summer with him. This was our first day back from vacation. He can't be gone. I walked over to Bubbles, who was in full hysteria. All I could do was hold her no words were needed there is nothing I could say that will make this better. Slowly, but surely, Bubbles fell asleep in my arms. Buttercup came back didn't say a word before falling asleep. At that moment is when I let it go and allowed myself to weep over our deceased father.

_*** Three Years Later: Senior Year***_

"I cannot believe that after all this time of working with the guys I always get stuck with my brother. It's so not fair" Dee Dee complained.

"Well at least he does work. Jer hardly does anything. Awesome guy, awful partner." Janelle also complained.

"I love my partner. Kyle is just amazing" Kass looked as if she was in a dream.

"Earth to Kass. He's your boyfriend of course you would say that, but then again I enjoy working with Sterling." Skylar added. "What about you Bubbles? How's Boomer?" She said it a mischievous tone.

My younger sister blushed and smiled "He's my best friend what do you want me to say."

"Come on girl we want deets" Janelle moved closer.

I looked at myself in the mirror before reporting to class B13 specializing in special computer viruses and hacking. Although we are thought everything that has to do with spying, including weaponry, we still have an extra classes that specializes in a certain area for each individual. It's somewhere we excel at. Mine is obviously has to do with planning, hacking, decoding, creating viruses, etcetera. Buttercup is the muscle so her special classes consist of hand to hand combat and specializing in ballistics. Bubbles is the mole she takes special classes in deceiving the hostiles, Investigational skills, and anything in that area. The boys come once a month for an entire week. However, sometimes we go to the boys. Today was one of the weeks were the boys come to us. Unsurprisingly, our counterparts have been our partners every year.

Wow, three years. I miss the professor. After he passed away, I took it upon myself handle all the money. When I saw the bank account, I was shocked of how rich we were. I made sure to have a house caretaker for the months we aren't around. I give my sisters a forty dollars monthly. Most of our time we are at school, so that was usually enough.

*_**Knock Knock***_

Bubbles looked very relieved that they got interrupted, "I'll get it" Buttercup went to open the door to Agent Valedico "hey Mr. V whats up?"

"Dean Tasley needs to see you girls right away. Your teachers have been notified that you will be with her. I'll see you there" And he walked away. We already knew what this meant. Either we were going to do a surveillance or some sort of mission. It must be a tough one for Tasley to want us directly. Usually our teacher give the assignments or missions. Every once in a while the boys were with us when they are easy. When they are tough, they are more likely to accompany us.

"I guess that's our queue to go. Bye girls good luck" Dee Dee said and followed Kass, Sky, and Janelle out.

We walked into the Dean's office to see our counterparts already sitting there. "Well well well if it isn't the Puffs" Butch smirked. I stared him down sending a mental attack in the process. Butch started to groan in pain.

'**Blossom calm down geez you get ticked easy'**

'**Stay out of it Brick unless you want the same thing that happen to your brother happen to you'**

'**You and I both know we are unable to mentally attack each other'**

I huffed and let go of my hold on Butch. I almost didn't hear him mutter "fucking ice queen" under his breathe.

We sat down in the long table in her office for the briefing. Dean Tasley took her seat at the head. The boys were sitting to the right and we were in front of our counterparts. "There have been notices that local adolescent males have been causing trouble up in Dallas. We are going to have you go undercover at A.L. Washington High School. Your time limit: a month." She handed everyone a manila folder. "You are going in as foreign exchange students from England." She handed us red folders. "During your time there you are to observe the five males in the files. They are allegedly responsible for vandalism and theft. Look into it these guys they might have information on a mafia henchman and we need that. Once you have what you need turn them in to the police and contact us to arrange transportation back home. Today is Friday you are excused from classes starting today to give you time to pack and know your identity for the rest of the month. You have till Sunday night. You will be taking the jet at seven pm sharp. You will be living together in a condo we are paying for. There will be a limo waiting for you at the airport. It is crucial you know you undercover identity, but you already know that. You're dismissed."

As soon as we stepped out Buttercup exhaled "you mean to tell me I put on this skirt for nothing today." She crossed her arms and started to pout. Bubbles giggled. I loved to hear her laugh ever since our dad passed we hardly hear it. We mostly get to hear it when she's around Boomer. Apparently they had become best friends, on the other hand Butch and Buttercup were the complete polar opposite. They constantly fight. As for Brick and I, I don't mind his presence as much as I used to. He really has changed; however, we still fight every once in a while. Making sure my mind was protected from his intrusions, I looked over at him my eyes fixed on that one ice white hair strand, then I looked him over, gosh was he hot. Wait no he's my partner that's it nothing else. I looked away as blood flowed to the apple of my cheeks.

"Don't worry Buttercup, at least I'm enjoying the view" Butch said coming on to her side.

"Shut up you perv" Buttercups fist connected with his jaw.

'**I'll handle it don't worry, Red'** an all too familiar voice rang in my head. I guess he noticed I was fuming.

"Why you little bi—"

"Fucking idiot, stop being such a moron" Brick spoke up to his brother, while they were neck to neck.

"She started it" He muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"You two are acting like children. Unless you want me to freeze your hands, like I've done so many times. I suggest you quit it." I glared at them. **'And the Ice Queen strikes again' **I looked directly at Butch. "I heard that"

"Stay the hell away from my brain. I hate that." Butch started grabbing his head.

"Well maybe you should think so loudly" I retorted back

Buttercup made a very dramatic gasp while placing the tips of her fingers on her chest "He thinks?! But that would require an actual brain" Brick and Boomer chuckled while Bubbles giggled yet again.

"Back to business we have roughly seventy-two hours to learn everything we need to know about our cover." I looked at Brick "Do you want to go to the REC Room to study our cover and come up with a strategy and a plan?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Boomer, Bubbles come up with a plan to get close to the target." Brick started giving orders so as soon as we get to the REC Room we can go straight to work. He looked at our older siblings "Butch, Buttercup once we get to the room come up with a list of weapons that might be necessary. Afterwards go to the armory and put in the request so we can pack them up." Finally he looked at me and gave me a cute half smile "I think you already know what our part is" I gave him a sly smile.

"You know me so well" I knew exactly what we need to do. First, examine what type of security system the school had. Once I know that hacking it is a breeze. Then, we had to see locations from where we could observe them inconspicuously. We had to see the type of surveillance equipment we will need. "But before anything we need to know our cover" Brick gave me a knowing look. We got to the REC Room and went straight to work.

We had been trained to learn many different languages as well as to recreate their accents. Hence pulling off the exchange student's speech was near perfect for all of us. We all had our folders opened. I looked down at my documents. "In order for us to not get confused on who is who, starting with Boomer tells us your name."

Boomer looked down at his folder "my name will be William Angelo."

Butch was next "I'm Gordon Angelo."

Then it was Brick's turn "Haiden Angelo is I" he can be so dramatic sometimes. I internally smiled.

I looked at my sister, "Bubbles your turn."

"Oh okay right I will be….Mariana King"

"I like my fake name, Alexandra King. Call me Alex" BC always gets super excited when we have missions.

Finally I was my turn "Zoey King, not bad"

_**Me: Finally I get most of the informational chapters through with.**_

_**BC: Wait there's more**_

_**Me: Just one, but don't worry the mission has been assigned**_

_**Brick: What does that have to do with anything?**_

_**Me: You'll see *evil smile***_

_**Boomer: Am I the only one he gets creeped out by her?**_

_**Butch: Nope *smack* what did I do?**_

_**Me: You agreed with him**_

_**Butch: Then why didn't you slap him**_

_**Me: because I didn't feel like it**_

_**Blossom: Do I have to freeze your hands also? You don't scare me**_

_**Me: *shriek* No ma'am**_

_**Blossom: Alright then**_

_**Bubbles: Anyways don't forget to comment and review**_

_**BC: *running in panting* Did I miss anything?**_

_**Everyone: *Face palm***_

_**BC: What did I do?!**_

_**143~bettyboop518~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: *walks in awkwardly* Hey you guys**_

_**PPG&amp;RRB: *stare accusingly* **_

_**Butch: Oy look who finally decided to show her face**_

_**Blossom: Where have you been? We thought you were going to cut our story.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry I was going through some stuff at home and school. Then I had some issues with my ex-boyfriend and so I thought it would be better if I just took a break for a while. And if you notice I have changed my name from bettyboop518 to bettyboop075 for the same reason.**_

_**Bubbles: Well as long as you're okay**_

_**Me: So are yall ready to continue this story**_

_**Everyone: DUH!**_

_**Brick: I am ready to kick some ass**_

_**Boomer: She owns nothing other than OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter: New Students**

**Nancy's POV**

Monday. Worst of all first period AP Calculus. Why did I have to endure this so early in the morning? I was twirling my long pink streaked curl in my chocolate brown hair as I was entering A.L.W High. Not five minutes after being inside I heard the main hall's doors swing open for none other than the fakest girls in school Berserk, Brute, and Brat. I looked over only to see them torturing yet another victim a poor freshman "Um hello move do you like not see we are walking" Brat yelled at the poor little kid. I had learned to simply ignore them as well as avoiding them.

I started fast walking towards my locker keeping my head down. Out of nowhere I felt two arms grab me from behind "Hello my beautiful friend on this beautiful morning isn't it a wonderful day" Thea paraded.

I angled my head towards the three fakes "Ssshhh, keep your voice down" I told her between my teeth.

She rolled her green eyes at me. "Whatever"

"By the way where's your twin?" We reached my locker and started getting ready for class.

"You know Helena is always with Joseph ever since they started going out. Anyways I was passing by the registrar and you will never believe what I saw. So guess" Thea's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Hmmm let me see you saw Maxon helping out again" Maxon, dirty blond hair that reached his collar, blue eyes, and star quarterback, happened to be probably the only football player with a heart.

"As wonderful as that would have been, the answer is no. I saw six exchange students all from England. They bring the accents and everything. Three happen to be the hottest guys I have ever seen other than Maxon of course. The girls OMG THE GIRLS looks like the pack of wolves have competition this year." Rolling my eyes, I closed my locker.

"Well I guess we'll see how interesting this is going to be" We said our goodbyes as she made her way to theater meeting up with Helena and Joseph on the way.

Sitting down in my usual seat I saw the slow flow of students walking in. Not long after hearing the bell ring, Mr. Wilkins came in. "Good Morning class hope you guys had a great weekend. Now before we get started, I want to welcome two new students into this class they will be here for a month." He made a motion towards the door for them to come in. The first one to come in was a girl with long beautiful orange hair with a crimson red streak, wearing a pink ruffled top and white shorts with pink sandals, there was only way to describe her: beautiful, but something in her eyes says ruthless. After her was lean guy with flaming orange hair with an ice white streak, wearing a red baseball cap, a red polo, kaki cargo shorts, and red vans. You could see his muscles through his polo; he seemed nonchalant. These must be two of the students Thea was talking about. They look as if they can be related or something. I looked around and saw everyone in awe. Mr. Wilkins continued "This is Miss Zoey King and Mister Haiden Angelo. Is there something you two would like to say to the class?"

Zoey spoke first "I have nothing to say," she looked over to her left, "do you Haiden?"

"Yes, how much longer till midday tea?" I looked around the room to see a lot of confused faces.

Zoey must have noticed for she added "He means lunch. I apologize in his behalf for not being properly acquainted with American terms" sounding very irate even though she wore a smile. She turned and glared at him after.

"Crickety, oh come on Red, loosen up a bit" he simply pleaded.

Mr. Wilkins then showed them their new seats towards the back of class. As they walked, guys stared down Zoey, and they were the thirstiest most perverted guys at the moment. Zoey passed by me and a sudden chill came about me. As I exhaled at the sudden cold, I kid you not I saw my breath. Soon after her, Haiden passed and I felt yet another drastic change in temperature. I felt I started sweating like a whore in church. However, it left as fast as it came. There is definitely something odd about these two.

**Helena POV**

"I'm telling you they were like runway material" Thea had been going on and on since I met up with her to get to our class over these exchange students. For some weird reason we had the exact same schedule. Talk about giving our teachers a difficult time. I looked over to Joseph, his brown eyes behind his glasses met mine and he simply smiled. He has the most contagious smile ever, I can't help, but to smile back. "Earth to Lena and Joseph, are y'all even paying attention?"

I looked over at the same shade of green I see in the mirror. "Yes Theadora, they are out of this world I get it." We made it in class on time something that doesn't happen quite often. Joseph dropped me off in theater with a kiss like always.

"Eww you know I hate it when you call me that" We sat down right when Mrs. Lester, a young twenty-seven year old brunette with glasses, was starting her class.

"Class as you may know there are new students here on campus and I am pleased to say that two of them will be in this class period." I heard Thea let out a small squeal, "Ladies and gentlemen please let me welcome Miss Mariana King and Mister William Angelo." A blonde girl with a royal blue ombre, wearing a white lace dress with blue details and sandals walked in. Along with her was a blonde boy with frost blue tips, wearing a blue button down with jeans.

"Lena close your mouth you're practically drooling" Thea exclaimed next to me.

"Now please tell us a little bit about yourselves. Which one of you would like to go first?" Mrs. Lester continued. Quickly Mariana put her hand up making little noises that sounded like 'me, me, me.' "Alright the stage is yours pumpkin"

Mariana's name should've been bubbly because she nearly bouncing off the walls. "For starters, I am super excited to be here. Will is my best friends, we've been knowing each other since we were five. You can call me Rina for short. We obviously love blue. Finally, our hair color is naturally like this, we have never dyed it."

"No way, that's not possible" I heard Thea whisper in shock.

"Will, do you want to go ahead?" Rina asked with as much excitement as before.

"I'm William, Will for short, um Rina pretty much covered it" he looked over at her in admiration and I realize he might have a thing for her. He chuckled and looked down. After that they walked to their seats which were at our same table.

The spunky blonde came up to us with the biggest smile. "Hi my name's Rina," then she laughed to herself "and you knew that because I just told the whole class not five minutes ago. How about this what are you all's names?" She is too adorable, I'm looking forward to working with them.

**Thea POV**

_***Second Period***_

Helena, Joseph, Nancy, and I walked into PE being one of the few classes we all have together, enjoy PE. Especially since Coach Jay doesn't really care what we do as long as we stretch for twenty minutes. "Alright class we have four new students. Miss Alexandra and Zoey King and Mister Gordon and Haiden Angelo." He directed our attention to each, "Do any of you like to tell the class something?"

The girl with the raven hair and green bangs walked forward "call me Alex, I hate Alexandra" and with that she went back to where she was. Man compared to their sisters she looked the scariest. She had an lip piercing and was wearing a lime green cami with a cut off jean jacket, black leggings with a sliver studded belt, fingerless black gloves, and combat boots. I looked at the guy next to her he looked pretty much the same. Black jean jacket, forest green V-neck, black jeans, and black combat boots.

He stepped up after Alex was done and said "I'm Don, I will kick anybody's arse if they call me Gordon."

"Um is it me or are they a bit, I don't know, scary?" I looked over to Lena only to realize we were all scared of them two.

"Feeling is mutual" I heard Nancy say next to me.

Next the girl in pink stepped up "Name's Zoey" and stepped back.

Next up was the guy in red "Haiden" was all he said before stepping back.

"Alrighty now that we have that out of the way," he pointed towards the locker rooms "today I will not require you guys and girls to dress out, but for the record the locker rooms are over there." While the new students went to go sit down, coach pointed to James, the basketball team captain, "Lewinski start us off with our warm-up."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the four odd teens against the wall. It seemed Alex really doesn't get along with Don. Zoey and Haiden just seemed annoyed. How are Rina and Will related to them? I guess time will tell.

**POV Buttercup**

"I hate that school!" I went into the condo dropping my backpack as I was going in. The condo was actually pretty nice, big tv, its white and black except our rooms, and fully stocked kitchen. "Tell me again why I have all my classes with this idiot." I said pointing at Butch.

"Deal with it we're on an assignment not vacation, plus the guys can come in handy if something goes wrong." Blossom walked in behind me looking at me straight in the eyes, hers being hard like always. She has changed drastically especially after the death of well yea. Blossom made a face and walked away. Shit she must have been looking through my head again.

As soon as everyone was inside Brick spoke up "Alright table everyone right now, we need to see who has classes with the five suspects." Everyone made their way sitting in front of our counterparts.

"Isaac Thompson, AP Courses, possible valedictorian, class president, and national science fair champion. Brick and I have first period AP Calculus with him." Blossom said looking at the files on the table. "Alaric Jackson, first conviction at age thirteen, most recent conviction was a breaking and entering two months ago, although his convictions he is in the top ranks of our class. Again Brick and I have him in Honors Microeconomics." Blossom passed the files for us to see. We caught a glimpse of two pictures: male and female. Isaac had brown hair that was slimed to the side, clear face, hazel eyes, sharp nose, he was actually cute for a nerd. Alaric was a scary one. Black hair with green and blue streaks, piercing blue eyes, heavy black make up with an eye brow piercing and snake bites. Total rocker.

"Jackson Lewinski, basketball team captain, complete idiot, remedial classes, we have no idea why he's captain honestly. BC, Blossom, Brick, and I have gym with him. BC and I also have him in our weight lifting class." Butch said as he tossed the file of suspect towards the middle. I had already seen this kid all around school he had unmistakable red brown curly hair, tanned, skinny, and tall….very tall.

"Jordan Leman, leader of the schools troupe, gets the lead role in every musical, he's been all around the school, if you know what I mean, complete plastic, but surprisingly he's member of the chemistry club. Boomer, Blossom, Brick, and I have him in AP chemistry. Boomer and I have him in Honors Choir." They showed a picture of a golden blonde headed boy with bright sea blue eyes.

"Well you guys I think we know what we have to do know" Blossom looked at each one of us. "Boomer, Bubbles look into each the suspect's profiles and look for ways to befriend them and manipulate them" they nodded and took the suspect's file. "Butch, BC look into equipment we can use to cover areas the security cameras don't cover. As well as getting equipment to keep an eye on their houses so we can record each entry and exit" Butch looked at me wiggling his eye brows then winked. I really wanted to punch him off to oblivion. I baled my hand into a fist, but quickly put it down knowing that misbehaving with Blossom speaking would be pretty stupid. Blossom looked directly at me. "Smart move." Then looked back at everyone else. "Brick starting hacking into the schools security cameras. I'll hack their computer's profile and history to see if there's any suspicious activity, although it's very limited I can gain access to their email, social profiles, ect. Now to do our job." Blossom had a wicked smile she always gets when she starts an assignments.

**POV Brick**

Well I'm done with my part. I was able to hack all the security cameras as well as point out all our blind spots for Butch and BC. I was playing with pens in my little work space, then I thought of something. I blocked my mind from any intrusions and looked over to Red across the room. She was biting her lip like she always does whenever she concentrates. Her long hair was pulled up to a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. God, she was beautiful. I've always thought so, but I just can't bring myself to tell her. She is strong chick physically and mentally and I admire her. She looked up and her pink eyes met mines. I saw her blush as she looked back to her computer and I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks but I definitely saw her smile. I admired her for a bit more and went back into playing with my pen. I sneaked a few more peeks at her every once in a while. **'You do realize it's not nice to stare'** I chuckled to myself I guess I let my guard down. **'Yes you did'** I looked back up to her to catch her eyes and a beautiful smile that hardly ever sees day light.

'**Well it's not nice to intrude into peoples thoughts.'**

'**Well you're being kind of loud with your mind'**

There was a little silence "fine you got me there." I got up and went over to her. "So do you need any help?"

"Actually yes, I'm done with Jackson's stuff, but I am barely half way done with Alaric's stuff. Can you look into Isaac and Jordan's stuff?" she said handing me a copy of their information form the school.

"No problem" I took them and as soon as I sat down started working on them. Ten minutes later I heard her stirring and out of nowhere she bolted to the drawer with all the other important files and started shuffling through them.

"Brick come look at this" I walked over to the file and it was the first reported incident from the four them. It was alleged that they were seen trespassing into a cemetery. Confused as I was I looked over to Blossom for an explanation. "What it's just a reported speculation that they were trespassing."

"What if I told you that I had proof that places them there?" She lifted her eye brown in excitement.

"Alright you have my full attention" I crossed my arms and bent over to her computer. She started to work her magic and next thing I know she has the projector on making everything on her laptop to become bigger. What I Love about this little guy is that is interacts with our touch much like J.A.R.V.I.S would in Iron Man.

"Look at this I was looking at Alaric's email when I accidentally opened this chain email from four months ago from an unknown sender. It reads 'This is a place. The first letter is after A and before Z but nowhere in between. You can bring as many people as you want, as long as they're dead. This is where we will meet.' The cemetery. The letter C is after A and before Z, and it's not found in the word 'between'. The cemetery won't take live ones. Fortunately I don't speak from experience on that." She looked very excited that she had some sort of new information.

"Then that leaves our main goal standing. Who exactly were they meeting and what were they discussing?"

_**Me: So did you guys like it, loved it, hate it? FYI this was the last informational chapter so there's a lot more spying starting soon. And again sorry for going MIA, AWOL, whatever you want to call it. **_

_**Butch: I think we can all agree Brick has the Hots for a certain puff.**_

_**Everyone but Brick and Blossom: *snickers***_

_**Me: *smacks Butch* you are being mean stop it**_

_**Butch: Me? Mean? Says the person that just smacked my across the head.**_

_**Blossom: Both of you quit it. Especially you Ms. Writer it's been almost a week that you graduated High School. Start acting like it.**_

_**Me: *gulp* yes ma'am**_

_**Boomer:*chuckles* Well comment and review the chapter.**_

_**Me: And I will be back soon with a new chapter for y'all bye lovelies.**_

_**143~bettyboop075~**_


	5. OC's Description

_**Me: Hey guys do you mind if I do something a bit different this time.**_

_**Bubbles: What are you gonna do?**_

_**Me: Give a description of all the OC's that you'll be seeing more of.**_

_**BC: That would really help**_

_**Me: Alrighty **_

_**(#)= Age**_

_**Name: Nancy Armstead**_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: July 15, 1996_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Wavy chocolate brown hair with a pink streak _

_Eye color: Light Brown_

_Physical Appearance: Petit frame, skinny._

_Style: Skater with a hint of girly_

_Siblings: Kyle Armstead (18), Sandra Armstead (15), Bruce Armstead (13)_

_Best Friend: Thea Hamilton_

_Boyfriend: None_

_**Name: Theadora "Thea" Hamilton**_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: February 20, 1996_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Wavy/Curly long blond hair_

_Eye Color: Mossy Green_

_Physical Appearance: Sun-kissed Tan, average height, toned body._

_Style: Girly_

_Siblings: Helena Hamilton_

_Best Friend: Nancy Armstead_

_Boyfriend: None_

_**Name: Helena "Lena" Hamilton**_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: February 20, 1996_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Wavy/Curly long blond hair_

_Eye Color: Mossy Green_

_Physical Appearance: Sun-kissed Tan, average height, toned body_

_Style: Girly_

_Siblings: Thea Hamilton_

_Best Friend: Liliana "Lili" Milton_

_Boyfriend: Joseph Mendoza _

_**Name: Joseph Mendoza**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: January 12, 1996_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Dark Brown style to a faux Hawk_

_Eye Color: Brown with glasses_

_Physical Appearance: Average, slightly tanned_

_Style: Hipster_

_Siblings: Laila Mendoza (12) _

_Best Friend: Mason Ridgeway_

_Girlfriend: Lena Hamilton_

_**Name: Jackson Lewinski**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: September 1, 1995_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Red brown curly hair_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Physical Appearance: Tall, Skinny, Fair._

_Style: Jock_

_Siblings: None_

_Best Friend: Donte Williams_

_Girlfriend: Misty Higgins_

_**Name: Jordan Leman**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 16_

_DOB: May 28, 1997_

_Grade: Junior_

_Hair: Golden Blonde_

_Eye Color: Deep sea blue_

_Physical Appearance: Toned, average height_

_Style: Dramatic_

_Siblings: Malia Leman (19), Herman Leman (21)_

_Best Friend: Isaac Thompson_

_Girlfriend: Elizabeth "Eli" Gilman_

_**Name: Isaac Thompson**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: December 21, 1995_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Physical Appearance: Sharp nose, lean, Short_

_Style: Preppy (Polo, sweater vest, ect.)_

_Siblings: None_

_Best Friend: Jamie Clare_

_Girlfriend: None_

_**Name: Alaric Jackson**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 19_

_DOB: October 10, 1994_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Black with blue and green streaks_

_Eye Color: Frost Blue Eyes_

_Physical Appearance: Average weight and height. _

_Style: Rocker_

_Siblings: Isabelle "Belle" Jackson (6), Tyler Jackson (12), Giselle "Gigi" Jackson (15)_

_Best Friend: Blake Rowe_

_Girlfriend: None_

_**Name: Maxon Ridgeway**_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: November 26, 1995_

_Grade: Senior_

_Hair: Dirty Blonde medium length hair_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Physical Appearance: Muscular, average height _

_Style: Jock_

_Siblings: Natalia Ridgeway (7), Richard Ridgeway (12), Hunter Ridgeway (4), McKenzie "Kenzie" Ridgeway (16), Austin Ridgeway (14), Bernadette "Bennie" Ridgeway (2), Dylan Ridgeway (20)_

_Best Friend: Joseph Mendoza_

_Girlfriend: America Singer_

_**Me: Hope this helps**_

_**PPG&amp;RRB: Much thanks.**_

_**Me: NP**_

_**143~bettyboop075~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Me: I don't really have news this time. So I'll just go on to writing**_

_**Butch: It's for the best you're annoying. *Smack* should've seen that coming**_

_**Me: duh**_

_**Brick: she owns nothing but the plot and some OC's**_

**Chapter 5: New Developments**

**POV Bubbles**

"A week! It's been a whole damned week and we still ain't got shit" Butch stood up from the monitors we had set up. We had came from school not that long ago.

Boomer turned around as he twirled his pen as if it was a drum stick and pointed it to Butch, "Dude chill, we have the rest of the month."

"Deadlines are closer than you think" Blossom pointed out without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey um I got something. Two of our suspects, Isaac and Jordan, are in the library in opposite ends on computers. It may be something it may not, but better safe than sorry." I said from my station. "Wait hold on another one, Alaric, walked in and sat down. Ok something is definitely up. Jackson is the only one missing, which makes sense since there is basketball practice going on."

"I just looked into it what they're doing, nothing big really." Brick walked behind Blossom at her station. "Isaac is studying. Alaric is in the Hot Topic web page…."

"Jordan is getting on with some chick in an online chat" Brick interrupted earning a death glare from Blossom.

"You need to learn to keep it inside your pants for once" Blossom said with a very stern voice.

"Oh c'mon Red" He pleaded

"No do not 'Oh c'mon, Red' me mister I'm serious. Remember the Miami incident. The Bahamas encounter." Frost was beginning form under Blossoms palms.

"The babes you can't forget the Venice Beach babe fight he caused" Butch interjected giving him a fist bump. He was leaning back on his chair enjoying this way too much, I, on the other hand, couldn't be more nervous. Usually when they fight there's fire and ice clashing everywhere.

Blossom continued "On our last mission we were almost compromised because you were found with our targets daughter…IN BED! And don't even get me started in our scouting mission in Puerto Vallarta. I can't believe I walked in on you with that one girl in MY BEDROOM DOING ALL THO-"

"May I remind you that, that was our room we were sharing"

"OKAAYY!" BC cut Blossom off. "This is obviously between the two of you. We're leaving." Everyone, but Butch, was heading out. I was out the door when I heard BC. "Butch, Out NOW!" I turned back to look at them.

"But it was just getting good" he whined. BC went and dragged him.

"Um Buttercup do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone?" I asked my sister.

"Of course. Plus they have serious issues." Boomer came up and put his arm around me.

"I guess you're right" I looked up to meet his deep blue eyes. He gave me the smile that makes my heart burst with joy. I can let him know though I can't be selfish and risk our friendship. I hadn't noticed that BC and Butch had left.

"Well…do you want to watch a movie since those two are bickering in our work space" he was so shy it's so adorable.

"Okay"

**Blossom POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Brick really has ticked me off today. Who does he think he is? Flirting and seducing all those poor girls. "What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with YOU?! God you can be soo irresponsible."

"Look Red I'm just having fun" I could see the palms of his hands heating up.

"Oh really 'fun.' I am NOT going to let you compromise this mission because you were just 'having fun.' I AM TIRED OF YOU WITH ALL THE GIRLS! Quit acting as if we are not in a mission!" All around me ice is forming. Unintentionally, I throw a few shards of ice, but he catches it and melts it almost instantaneous like always.

"I'M OUT HAVING FUN BECAUSE…BECAUSE never mind fuck this" he made his way to the door. I used my telekinesis to lock the door.

"NO you are NOT getting away that easy. Why?!" I looked down all my frustration dying down. Why does he want all those girls? Why when he has me? Why can't he just love me like I love him?! Blood drain from my face. Damn I hope he wasn't hearing my thoughts.

"I'M HAVING FUN BECAUSE…I DON'T WANT TO GET ATTACHED" His shoulders slumped down in defeat. "I don't want to get attached because none of those girls are you" the last part came out a whisper. His red eyes met mine. Next thing I know he is nearly running towards me. He pushes a strand of my hair back and before I have time to react I feel his lips on mine. His lips were very warm. He pushed me to the edge of the desk behind me. He used his other hand go around my waist pulling me in closer. I sank deeper into the kiss wrapping my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. My heart was beating faster than a humming bird's wings. I twirled one of his strands of hair and yanked it playfully. I could feel that wicked smile of his on my lips. Alas the kiss ended too soon Brick pressed his forehead onto mines. "I love you, Red. There's no one who has my heart other than you."

"I love you too" we stayed in that position for a while longer. When he separate he noticed the temperature was different and everything was steaming.

"Well I guess now we know what happens when you mix ice and fire" he told me then placed a kiss on my head. "So what do you think?"

I was very confused since we weren't really talking about something in particular. "About?"

"You being my official girlfriend?"

"Hhmmm I don't know" I saw the color drain from his face in disbelief. "I'm kidding of course I would love to be your girlfriend" He took me in his arms again by my waist and gave me another kiss. I pulled back first "see even 'The Ice Queen' has jokes."

"Okay now that we have that out lets call our siblings to continue with the mission." We went out to the kitchen where we found Butch eating chips and Buttercup a sandwich, but they looked very suspicious. I looked into my sister's mind, but everything she is thinking is random stuff. Did she know I was going to look through?

'**They were spying on us. Butch tends to be easy to read. He is hiding the monitor in the bag. He keeps looking into it barely eating.'** I had grown so used to hearing Brick's voice in my head that I didn't mind much. I looked over to Butch and Brick was right. **'Aren't I always'** I could hear the cockiness seeping out like a waterfall.

"So Buttercup and Butch what have you guys been up to." Brick questions them first.

Buttercup and Butch respond simultaneously "nothing."

"Ok then I'm craving some chips. Bro pass them over." Brick said leaning against the counter.

"Um there's um none left yeah sorry bro" Butch said while shrugging his shoulders

"We know you guys were spying by the way" my sister quickly looked at Butch as soon as I said that.

"Idiot didn't I tell you to think of random things!" Buttercup exclaimed at him.

"He was but he kept looking into the bag and every time he did his mind slipped up a bit" Brick smiled triumphantly. "Anyways go and keep looking at the monitors we're going to go get Boomer and Bubbles." Butch and Buttercup went on their way, but every once in a while pushing and shoving each other. Brick and I made our way to living room where we heard "Frozen" playing, Bubbles favorite movie.

**Butch POV**

We walked in to the room we have the monitors and everything seems to be cooling down, there's almost no steam left. "Wow I was not expecting that" I looked over to BC.

"Eh I always saw those two sneaking peaks at each other. So I did see it coming eventually. Butch you need to learn to be more observant. You are a spy, aren't ya."

"You know we are mostly training to be assassins, spying that's your job" I smirked as I made my way over to my monitor.

"May I remind you every once in a while we go to train with you guys" she used her "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice God I hated when she was right. I started scanning through the monitor to see if anything had changed. When I looked into the library the guys weren't there anymore.

"Fucking shit! You've got to be kidding me!" I rewind all the footage to when they leave the building.

At this point BC is behind me, "Pause it. Look right there that's Jackson. I'm guessing that they were waiting on him. I'm going to go tell everyone else they couldn't have gone far and we're going to follow them" she grabbed her black leather jacket and headed out the door.

**Boomer POV**

Rushing, I made my way to my motorcycle. Thank God they got here three days after we arrived, my brothers and I love our motorcycles. "Butch Brick, y'all know where we're going?" I adjusted my ear piece.

"Yea, the Puffs will be speaking to us from headquarters, keeping track of the subjects plus Brick here search for them mentally" Butch started to put his helmet on.

"_Um guys you have to get a move on. Blossom hacked the traffic cams are has eyes on the target. Make your way to the mini mart towards the school" _BC's voice came through the headset_._

After a few more turns BC advise us to hide our bikes and go on foot. We went into an alley to hide the bikes. **'They are no more than a block away extend your hearing and eyesight we cannot be spotted. We need to see who they are meeting. Look there's some stairs to the roof of this building.' **We made our way to the roof and on queue we see the targets walk into a coffee shop.

"_Guys a tree is blocking our view of you we can't watch behind y'all. Keep them in sight see and hear what they are doing and please be alert"_ we heard Bubbles_._

"Don't worry sweet cheeks we are big boys" Butch spoke into his mic something of him calling her that bugged me. "We are assassins not spies. I don't see how the Puffs couldn't do this they are better trained." He complained while we squatted to get more coverage.

"_Hey knucklehead your mic is still on. By the way you guys have motorcycles and we don't" _BC voice rang with sass. We kept our hearing and sights on the targets.

Two hours pass by and nothing happens they just separate and go their own way. _"Guys you can head back to headquarters. We have a problem"_ we heard Blossom's voice came through.

Blossom was being very sketchy right now. She told our brothers to separate as a safety precaution. I was a few blocks away from the condo when a girl with wavy chocolate brown hair with a pink streak on a skateboard crossed my path. I tried my best to not hit her, but I still nick her board sending her to the side walk. I recognized her from the school. I parked my bike by her and got into character. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you."

"No no it's my fault I wasn't looking" I offered my hand to put her on her feet again. She was pretty. She grab her board now in two pieces. "Damn it. Sorry you look familiar. Wait aren't you one of those six exchange students."

"I'll replace it for you like I said it was my fault and yes my name is William, but please call me Will. May I ask for yours?"

She put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Name's Nancy." She gave me a small smile. Yup definitely cute.

"Let me give you a ride to where ever you were going." Her smile widen.

"Alright I was going home I don't live far from here."

When I get to the condo everyone is working like crazy. "What is going?"

"While you were on your little trip we were here doing our job" Bubbles was expectantly cold. She threw a piece of paper onto my desk. I looked at it and it's encoded. The message read:

_Fa zsofb fhs hfghv opcgf fhs zwbs, zccy poqy wb fuys wbhc mcif cib obqsghfm._

"What does it mean?" Bubbles came to pluck it from my hands.

"That is what we are trying to figure out" geez what is wrong with her? I grab her and go outside the room. "Ok what is wrong with you did I do something?"

"Nope, I am completely fine" and with that she turned walked away. I followed suit.

"Got it!" Blossom got up and went to put it up on display for everyone. "Ok so this was the original message" she started pointing at it "I did some cross references and found a pattern. It turned out to be this." She changed letters and the result turned out to be something uncanny.

"To learn the truth about the line, look back in time into your own ancestry. We were all made not born. What the hell does that mean?" Brick said getting up to get a better look.

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about this" Blossom turned around to face everyone. I saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen since the day their father passed away: pure fear.

_**Me: Shout out to whoever reviewed what they wanted to see you guys really helped me get out of my little hole. I'm trying to be more consistent in updating sorry that I take such a long time typing these chapters up.**_

_**Brick: I finally got with a cutie. **_

_**Blossom: Oh shush *playful shove***_

_**BC: Anyways comment and review.**_

_**143**_

_**~bettyboop075~**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Me: Hey everyone so I recently got back on twitter so I do make updates about the story on it so if you're like me and always biting your nails wondering when a new chapter is coming up go ahead and follow me Nicole_075. So my last update I was a sharing of my blog. If you haven't checked it out please do and follow if you like what you see. Thanks in advance. **_

_**Butch: Well can we get a move on the story.**_

_**Me: *glaring* fine**_

_**Blossom: She owns nothing but the plot, the OC's, and some of her dignity.**_

_**Me: Harsh**_

_**Blossom: Bite Me *walks away***_

_**Me: Well then.**_

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Turnouts**

**Nancy POV**

I closed my locker to find Thea casually leaning in the locker next to mine "spill! Tell me more about this encounter you spoke of yesterday. I want all the deats" Thea's eyes are wide in anticipation.

We started to make our way to class "It's not a big deal I was skateboarding home he nearly ran me over broke my board so he gave me a home that's it. The bell is about to ring and we go separate way if you recall correctly."

She pursed her lips "fine, but we're talking about this later." She flipped her hair and went to her class I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I turned corner just to be knocked down. I felt someone hovering over me. I opened my eyes still a little dazed to meet the bluest eyes ever. Will's.

"We seem to only meet under these circumstances" he smiled down at me and picked himself then gave me a hand up. I felt time had stopped for a little bit as he held my gaze. I didn't even notice the bell ring.

Someone cleared their throat next to us I looked up to a blonde with blue ombre tips. She was fuming "it's seems I have yet to meet your little friend Will."

"Oh sorry my name is Nancy" I extended my hand towards her she gave me a tight smile and gave my hand a firm shake.

"Mariana, and I am going to class now. Will are you coming with me or not?" He hesitated a bit she wasn't waiting anymore "I'll see you in class then." With that, she clutched her bag a bit tighter than she already was and walked away. I swear I saw sparks flying away from her.

"Let me walk you to class it's the least I can do since I ran you over again. So where do you go?"

"Um AP Cal in room 334"

"Oh so you have class with my brother and his girlfriend. I'm sorry for my best friend's attitude. I have no idea what has gotten into her. She is usually sweet and like the energizer bunny."

"For a moment there I thought she was your girlfriend. Don't you think she might have feelings for you."

"Do you think so?! I mean that would explain a lot, but why doesn't she tell." I saw he had feelings for her as well at that moment. I felt a little disappointed, but they weren't going to be here for long so it didn't bother me.

"Maybe for the same reason you don't," I saw shock cross his face "it is that obvious, you don't want to ruin your friendship"I paused "wait a minute you're Haiden's brother?! I thought it was more like a cousin relationship."

"Yes, I am the youngest of the Angelo Siblings but only by mere seconds" I am so confused I have met Haiden and Gordon they are complete opposites. I felt utterly shocked and apparently it showed in my facial expression, for I heard Will chuckle. "I know what you're thinking, but like I said I'm the youngest. However they really aren't mean people, we have just had a tough life. Moreover, so have the girls" he went deeper into his thoughts.

We had arrived to my class room at the same time that Haiden and Zoey did. "Hey little brother, what brings you to this side of the woods?" Haiden ruffled his brother's hair, he seemed more relaxed speaking to Will. Then again he had lip gloss over him it takes no wizard to guess what they were doing.

"Just dropping off my friend here" he gave me a little playful shove, I couldn't help not to smile. Will lifted up his finger pointing at his brother's face "By the way you have a little something everywhere. You just can stop bloody snogging, can ya?" Zoey turned bright red and averted their eyes. From this point of you they actually seem normal. "Ok well I have to go to class" he looked straight at me and gave me a wink gosh he cute.

I go inside my class with Zoey and Haiden close behind me. "So nice of you three to join us" Mr. Wilkins' voice boomed. "You're ten minutes tardy, I'll let you off with a warning but if it happens again I will be seeing you in detention."

**POV Boomer **

'**So finally following your big brothers' footsteps eh'** I heard Brick's voice in my head as soon as I walked away. I know he's waiting on my response.

I remembered he had a suspect in that class **'don't you have Thomas to worry about in your class.' **

'**But he's such a geek and he's boring in class. He doesn't do anything, but take notes' **I am near my class and can still sense the whining behind that. **'Just tell me what's going on between you and that chick.'**

'**Stop acting like a girl. Plus you know Bubbles is the only girl for me. I just got to class, meaning get out of my head.'**

'**If you say so.' **After that I felt the connection die out.

As soon as I walk in so does Mrs. Lester. I went over to my seat to find Bubbles still pretty upset. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Lester was giving out our assignment thankfully it was a partner work: a simple act.

She shrugged her shoulders "nothing" and went on like if I never spoke.

"Nothing, really? You expect me to believe that after the little show you just put on" then it hit me. How could I be so stupid and notice. Wow aren't an ass. Nancy was right. I put my hand up "Mrs. Lester is it ok if Rina and I work outside."

"Um what on earth are you doing?!" I heard Bubbles say next to me but I ignored her.

" We tend to concentrate better in less noise to memorize the lines."

"Sure just don't disturb any other class room and stay in the area."

I pulled her outside "hey I can walk by myself without you hauling me you know!"

She flicked her hair back as soon as I let her go. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I am a complete idiot I honestly never ever thought you had feelings for me" I saw blush creep onto her face. "I felt like I was going to forever be stuck in the friend zone with you. Bubbles I have been in love with you since the day you kissed me when we came back to life. There's no girl I rather have than you."

"Yeah"

"Yeah? Yeah what?!" God she makes me nervous what does she mean with 'yeah'.

"Yeah you are an idiot" she gave me the smile I love so much "but you're my idiot" our eyes met and slowly our faces inched forward till our lips met. The kiss was short and sweet. She tasted like candy. I could kiss her all day every day for the rest of my life.

"Can I take you out sometime once our assignment is done here?"

"Yes," she nodded her head "but right now we have an acting assignment we need to work on." She said holding up the screen play.

**POV Buttercup**

"Where's the idiot? He knows better than to leave without telling any of us, especially now that we are in the middle of an operation" I had been looking Butch for the past hour.

"I don't know, you said it yourself he's an idiot" Brick walked in with a bowl of chips.

"Well our suspects haven't done much I'm pretty sure that he is just out since he had 'nothing' to do" Boomer walked in holding Bubbles' hand.

I wriggled my eyebrows at her "well well well what's going on here?"

"Um yea well Boomer is my boyfriend now" I'm happy for her she has always had trouble being happy ever since dad died. Boomer is good for her. Next thing you know I'm going to be with Butch. I laugh at myself for that, yea like Butch and I will ever be a couple. Guy hates my guts. It doesn't matter if I do or don't have feelings for him. Unlike my younger sisters I never get a happy ending with a guy; they're all assholes. So I take being the person he hate than nothing at all.

"We're going to have to have to find him quick. The targets are meeting again in about two hours they all just receive a text. Text to Brick we were able to tap into their cell phones" Blossom moved the text from her tablet to the main hologram projector.

_You know where to go. 120 min- H_

"Who the hell is 'H'?" I exclaimed to Blossom.

"That's what we are here to do. Find out who that is" She kept messing around with her tablet. "I am pin pointing Butch's location. Buttercup go get him."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because he is your partner so you have to get him. Uploaded his location onto your phone," she didn't even look up.

"Fine, Boomer I'm taking your ride"

"Why my bike? Why not Brick's?!"

I grabbed my jacket and headed out, but not before yelling behind me "You don't have the power to bring me to my knees in pain!" I looked at the location and made my way to Butch. He was in the mall, I parked the bike and made my way in to try to find this boy.

And found him I did. He was with a …a….a girl, she was beautiful. Why was he with her? I felt something in the pit of my stomach. They were playing ski ball in the arcade. I hid behind a bush. Why wouldn't he tell any of us he had a date? It's not like the first girl he dates, so why keep it a secret.

The machine went off signaling they had beaten the high score. She was jumping up and down and embraced him. He hold her for a while then she leans closer and KISSES HIM. I don't know what got into me at that moment that I walk straight to them.

"Puh-lease you call that a kiss I'll show you a kiss" I grabbed Butch by the collar and brought his lips to meet mine. I heard the blonde inhale in shock. To my surprise his lips were very soft. I started to feel his arms snake around my waist pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss. I felt as if a thousand fireworks were going off simultaneously. So this is what Brick, Boomer, and my Sisters feel when they kiss. I wrapped my arms around neck pulling him even closer to me. I break the kiss and look back to realize the girl is gone. I looked down as I felt blood rush to my face.

"I love you" I turn to face Butch I can see he is thinking hard on what to say next. "I have loved you since the day my brothers and I came back to life. I don't know what it was, but I felt this pull towards you. I'll be honest my brothers and I actually used to talk about you girls all the time at Hawthorn before we knew you guys went to Cortez. We would find ourselves wondering if y'all missed us. I know this might sound cheesy but I was made for you and only you" with that he gave me another kiss, I pulled back first again.

"You say you've been loving me, yet you were just with another girl who obviously isn't me" I looked into his forest green eyes and waited for the explanation.

"Well I was 80% sure you hated me. So I would date other girls, but it never worked. Hate to sound like Brick, but they weren't you. I have met only two girls that are feisty which are some brunette chick in Miami and Yanette, the girl I was just with, but you make their lioness moves look like a baby kitten's moves" he and I both chuckled at his remark. "So there you have it 'The Mighty Scary' Butch has a mushy center, but dare say this to anyone I will get pay back ok." He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head. I could stay like this forever.  
"Wait why we're you 80% percent certain, what happened to the 20%?"  
"That is what I like to call hope." And he kissed me one last time. "Plus the last time I tried to kiss you, you broke my nose."

"Wow way to ruin the moment butthead" we started laughing.

"By the way how did you get here?"

"I took Boomer's bike"

***Later***

"Guys we keep telling you that is not a good place to hide out. We have no way to give you coverage because of that tree" Blossom insisted the guys change their location, but they are too stubborn.

"_Red let's be realistic you're talking about three trained assassins with super powers. What can possibly go wrong," _Bricks voice came through. They kept checking in to ease off the stress of not being to cover them gave us. They couldn't pick a worst location to be at. The single security camera there is, has a tree in the way.

Minutes passed by and we heard nothing from the guys. "Something's wrong I feel it. Blossom hack all the nearby security cameras. Bubbles move the current security camera around to where something is visible" I had a very very bad feeling.

"Shit! Their cover has been blown someone caught them" Blossom blew up her screen showing, from a faraway security camera, the boys being hauled into a SUV. "We have to go after that truck. Buttercup do you have anything that can keep eyes in the sky."

"I'll go get it" I knew just the thing. I went into our makeshift weaponry and grabbed the prototype drone and I ran back to the control room. "I got it Butch and I had been working on. We had tested it out a few times, but it never last in the air for more than an hour. So we have to work quickly. We are going to have to 'borrow' a way of transportation."

"Guy three blocks away has two motorcycles. I'll drive one, Blossom the other, Bubbles you'll ride with either of us, we will split up and-."

"_Hello?!Help?!"_ a female's voice came through Brick's ear piece interrupting me. What the hell?

**POV Nancy**

Geez why Thea wanted to meet now I had to prepare for a test tomorrow. It's a good thing that I hadn't worn my old board too bad. Not the best to use, but I'll deal with it. I was almost at the coffee shop when I saw a fight going on ahead of me. I stopped and went in to the alley next to me. I pressed my back to the wall. Suddenly I didn't hear anything anymore. A black SUV with tinted windows zoomed by, I looked around the corner to see three men and a woman putting three bodies in the back. Something fell out one of the guy's ear, but nobody seemed to notice. Hold on I know those colors anywhere, it's the Angelo's brothers. The men got in the car first then woman and they left.

I hadn't noticed how bad I was shaking until I tried to pull out my phone. I walked over to see what feel. I picked it up it looked like a communication device. "Hello?!Help?!" I spoke through it. Hopefully someone is listening in the other line.

"_Yes! Did you see what happen?" _it was a girls voice it sounded very familiar.

"Yes, there were men and a woman and they kidnapped some guys from my school"

There was a pause of silence _"please stay where you are we are sending someone over already. And hide just in case."_ I went back into the shadows of the alley.

A few minutes later a motorcycle pulled up, it was obviously a girl. I was completely shocked to find Mariana taking off the helmet. "What is going on? Why are you here? I am so confused!"

"Calm down, tell me exactly what you saw don't leave anything out this is crucial" when she spoke she had no accent, none what so ever. How can she be so calm when the guys they were with just got kidnapped. "Come on Nancy we have no time to waste."

"Ok um I was making my way to the coffee shop when I heard a fight going on. I didn't want to get stuck in between that mess, so I hid over there," I pointed into the other alley I was hiding in "when I stopped hearing noises I looked around the corner to see three men and a woman putting three guys in the back then I noticed who they were."

"Describe the men and the woman."

"They we're dressed in suits, but I could even tell they had muscle. They all had shades. One was bald, and the other two had black hair. The woman had burgundy hair and also wearing a suit." I swallowed trying to keep myself calm.

"And the car," she pressed on.

"All black tinted windows, no license plate"

"Blossom you got that." Who is Blossom? "What do you mean you lost them?!" she paused and nodded her head "got it" she then looked at me again "you are coming to me."

"No! why should I trust you?"

"Either you come with me willingly or I will force you" she was scary I decided it was best to just go with her.

We made our way to some fancy condos. I followed her to a penthouse. When I walked in I saw high tech equipment everywhere. What on earth have I gotten myself into?

_**Me: Awww Butch who knew you would have a gooie inside**_

_**Butch: Only for m'lady**_

_**Brick: Eww I like tough Butch better**_

_**Butch: Oh shut up.**_

_**Bubbles: So what do you guys think? Love it? hate it? Please review. And please don't forget to see the blog our author link has is in her bio and follow her on twitter.**_

_**Me: Well last but not least I have good news. I already started on the next chapter so it won't take long for the story to be updated again. Ok well then until next time.**_

_**143**_

_**~bettyboop075~**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Me: Hey guys**_

_**Bubbles: We're not talking to you.**_

_**Me: what did I do?**_

_**Brick: Um WE are missing, sorry but m'lady don't like**_

_**Me: Oh come on it's just a story big whoop.**_

_**BC: She only owns the plot and OC's**_

_**Me: Btw I love writing in Blossom and Brick's POV so this chapter only contains those views.**_

**WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE THAT MAY BE A LITTLE TOO STRONG I JUST WANT TO GIVE A HEADS UP. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT I WILL PUT AN ASTERISKS AROUND IT.**

**Chapter 7: Cover Blown**

**POV Blossom**

"Bubbles what on earth were you thinking bringing her here?!" I nodded at Nancy, who has looking around in a daze at our temporary HQ.

"What was I supposed to do?! Our cover is already blown plus she actually saw what happen first hand" I pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You she is right, but at the same time this means that we have to tell random chick here everything she needs to know. For example how we're aren't English" Buttercup chimed in keeping her arms crossed.

"Fine! But how do you know she isn't in on all this," my sisters looked at each other, I know that look. "No I am NOT doing that."

"Look Bloss you're the only one with that type of power"

"I would be invading her privacy, and apart from that everything she has felt her entire life I would feel that the hate, the fear, the pain" I thought back to Vanessa the first life I ever invaded when my 'gift' came out when I was fourteen. Vanessa the depressed young girl I met on one of our days off at the park. She looked like any other girl, except she had a long sleeved shirt when temperatures were smoldering. I had just paid for a bottle water when I turned around and bumped into her. *****She had one of the worst life I could ever imagine. Drunk dad that beat her up whenever he got home, a junky drug dazed mother, and a stepbrother crept into her room every night and took advantage of her. After her brother would leave she would look for her razor she kept in her night stand then she cried herself to sleep EACH night. School wasn't better she was bullied constantly. She had one friend who tried her best to defend her. I…I felt everything she felt and….and it changed me; I was never fully happy after that. That day I bumped into her she was on her way to a bridge. Dad always told me protect those who cannot protect themselves, even when the person you need to protect them from is themselves. I managed to change her mind and kept tabs on her. Every weekend I would meet with her. However it wasn't enough. A few months later when we were in summer vacation back home in Townsville, I got the call. Vanessa was no longer with us. I blamed myself for not being there for her. Yes, I called and we talked, but I let her down I wasn't enough.*** **my sisters knew everything that had happened. They handled the damage control afterwards. A sob escaped out of me. Silent tears streamed down my face. When had they started? I have no idea.

"Hey it wasn't your fault," I hadn't even felt Bubbles come around to me.

"You tried your best sis" even Buttercup came around "but right now the boys are counting on us so you're going to have to look into this girl."

I nodded my head "you're right" wiped the last tears, stood up straight and walked over to Nancy. "Here goes everything you need to know. We are not from England. We are agents in training. Our real names are Buttercup Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and I am Blossom Utonium" I pointed at my sisters. "And the boys' real names are Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, and Boomer Jojo. They are assassins in training. We were sent here to on a scouting mission only to be the eye and ears of our agency. Obviously things have gone sour. Another think my sisters and myself, as well as our partners, aren't normal. We each have gifts. I can't go into details right now so we'll tell you our strongest gifts. I have chryokinesis and other mental abilities. Chryokinesis means I can control, make, move, ect… ice."

"I have fulminokinesis and aquakinesis. I can control electricity and water" Bubbles chimed from behind.

"I have geokinesis and metallokinesis. I can control the earth and anything metal." Pride was oozing off of Buttercup.

"The guys have pretty much the same abilities. Except for Brick instead of chryokinesis he has pyrokinesis."

"Um honestly I had a feeling you guys were normal. The first days I saw you something was off. Then you and Hai—Brick passed by me there were temperature changes like crazy. Then in gym I saw her" she pointed at Buttercup "and everything seemed to bend for her. I always thought it was my imagination. Then the day I met her" she pointed at Bubbles "I literally saw sparks around her. However the only guy I sensed was Brick" her face was contorted in confusion.

"Well now I need to see what you saw happen and it's just a precaution to make up we can trust you, but a heads up once I touch you I will know every single moment of your life" even then she still offered her hand to me.

"I know you need the information in my head, so I don't mind" wow this chick knew her priorities. I grabbed her hand and was sucked into her life. Everything was good she was in a happy home. Both her parents were still alive. Midwife for a mom and lawyer for a dad. She had a sister and a brother they get along, but that's about it. Then I see her getting her first skateboard I felt her excitement, then her shyness when she met Thea and Lena in sixth grade, then it went to feeling the sadness when her pet fish died, to feeling of her getting her first kiss from a boy named Maxon in middle school, but never really telling anyone that he was her first kiss. There was something off of her memories, I saw things in her mind that makes her different. I can't pinpoint it, but it may have something to do with her being able to sense us. At last after many emotions and memories I got to this morning. I saw everything play out like she did.

I let go of her hand and I couldn't stop shaking. "I don't recognize the men that took our boyfriends, but I do recognize the woman. Girls you will too. What is the number one thing to do in a location?"

"Observing the environment" Buttercup spoke up.

Then Bubbles "anything and everything is a clue."

"Ok think back to Dean Tasley's office. What is in the back wall between the windows and above all her degrees?"

Bubbles gasped "No way!"

"Well shit! Do we contact Tasley to tell her, HER SISTER took our partners?" Buttercup started pacing around the room.

"Girls at this point we don't know who to trust so it would be—"something cut me off and came through our system.

"_If you want your boyfriends back, we gave you a clue. You know what to do. No harm will come to them and we'll give them up to you. Solve the riddle and you'll know what happened many years ago," _I ran to the computer to try to get a location.

"Blossom whats going on?!" Buttercup yelled from across the room.

"Someone is overriding our system!" I kept trying everything I had learned, but nothing was working.

The voice continued_ "However, we need our leaders, for after three years, our heirs' safety has been our biggest fear. You have twenty-four hours to find us with the riddle complete. But before you find us, look into where you sleep."_ And with that everything became normal again.

"Do these people only speak in rhyme? It is very annoying" Buttercup was fuming.

"What the hell was that?!" Nancy looked as if she was about to pass out I had almost forgotten she was here.

"That is something we need to solve. Let's see solve the riddle…solve the riddle…solve-," then it clicked I grabbed my tablet and made the riddle big. "Girls remember this 'To learn the truth about the line, look back in time into your own ancestry.' This is our riddle," I went to stand in front of the holographic projector to try to decipher the riddle.

"And like Butch said we were made, not born." Then she turned to Nancy who was in shock "yeeaa we were all experiments. Did we missed that part?" all she did was nod her head.

I went back to business "Buttercup you're thinking way to literal this is a riddle! The only thing that is confusing is that I have no idea whose ancestry they are talking about. Ours or the guys." I started to chew on my nails as my thoughts came and went.

***8 Hours Later: 16 Hours Left***

"Let's go back to the day we were given this assignment. Dean Tasley said we are dealing with the mafia, remember?" Nancy squeaked, but Bubbles continued "so wouldn't it make sense if they are talking about the boys. Because if I do recall correctly we hated them for a good reason" Bubbles said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Wait you used to hate y'alls boyfriends? Why?" Nancy seemed very confused.

"As we were made, they were made not long after to fight us at their father's will. We were sworn enemies. They were evil we weren't. Then there was the kissing issue which made our counterparts hate us a little more than the rest. For example after the kiss incident Butch seemed to hate me more than my little sisters, Brick hated Blossom the most out of the three, and Boomer hated Bubbles. Huh I guess we forgot to mention that as well" Buttercups never looks back at her as she speaks.

"But they are your boyfriends now, aren't they?"

"Yes, turned out they hated us because they loved us. Anyways so what are we looking for exactly? All we know is that Mojo created them, but HIM brought them back from the dead" we heard Nancy gasp. "Last thing, we killed the boys before. That kiss incident was their death, but they came back so it's fine" Nancy reached her limit and fainted. "Bubbles—"

"Already on it" Bubbles went to pick her up and placed her out of sight. She came back "she hit her head pretty hard she'll be out for a while other than that she's fine."

"Wait a minute" everything started to process like crazy in my head. Mojo Mojo Mojo's past well he used to be just like any other monkey before he messed around in the professor's lab. The professor. I felt my eyes widen I feel so stupid. How could I have over looked this? I pulled up the latest message up. I skimmed through it '_we need our leaders, for after three years, our heirs' safety has been our biggest fear.'_

"Blossom you're mumbling again," I barely heard Buttercup, but I was too concentrated.

"Shhh," I kept thinking. Three years, the professor died three years ago. What happened that day? Let's see we were told he died of cardiac arrest, but what if he was murdered and they made it seem natural. Then the bank account all that money. How stupid could I have been? "Girls…we, us and the boys, are the heirs the riddle speaks of. Look it make sense no matter whose past we look at. The boys were made by Mojo which is where ancestry is located. Who raised Mojo when he was just a normal monkey? And according to the riddle they haven't had a leader for three years. " I raised my eyebrows at them.

"The Professor" Buttercup said with shock in her eyes.

"Dad" Bubble's response was barely above a whisper.

"Girls they need a leaders and it's either us or the boys" I started to pace around the room, I heard Nancy wake up to her phone in the background. Let's see '_But before you find us, look into where you sleep'_ it's obviously talking about a room, but which?

Nancy walked in "Can I leave my mom is wondering where I'm at what do I tell her?"

"You are staying with us" Buttercup crossed her arms "you know too much. Bubbles will speak with her, she has a gift to persuading people with her voice." Bubbles took her phone; five minutes later, she was back with a smile.

"Not only are you staying here tonight. You're staying with us till we say it's ok to come back." It was now Bubbles turn to show her pride.

"You are actually more intuitive than you think. I saw something in your head I'm not sure what it is, but you have a gift. We can use someone like yourself at our school" there was no more time to waste we have less than sixteen hours to figure this out and get the boys back.

"Girls spill up and search each room, the boys room included. Nancy there is cable go crazy. Search your own room before going into the boys' room." I turned to go to my room.

***14 Hours Left***

"Girls find anything?!" I did a final quick sweep of my own room.

"Nothing in my room," Bubbles came first.

"Or mine," Buttercup came next.

"Then it has to be in the boys room," we each go into our boyfriends' rooms.

***12 Hours Left***

"Nothing! What the hell?!" I let out my frustration onto Brick's bed. I automatically grab his pillow and smile to myself. He never travels anywhere without it. I wonder what the story behind it is. I press it to my nose it still smells of him. The smile disappeared as soon as it came; I really missed Brick I wonder what's going on with them. I take a closer look at the pillow it looks familiar, but I can't quite—"

"Got something! It may not be here, but it won't hurt to try," Buttercup got us out the room. She was holding a note book. "Look a thing about Butch is that he liked to solve riddles. He kept them in here. It may be a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Alright let's start solving these" Bubbles sounded nearly defeated.

**POV Brick**

When I gain consciousness the first thing I sense is the chains binding my wrist to the floor and well the floor. I opened my eyes to see my brothers still unconscious. I stand up and start yanking the chain, but it's no use the metal is stronger than anything I've dealt with so I back down. I register the room we're in: grey walls, no windows, wooden pillars, stairs to the far right, overall empty. Most likely a basement. Extending my hearing does nothing: sound proof walls?

I hear grunting coming from Butch to my left. "Damn what happen one minute we're fighting the next I wake up on the cold floor."

"Yeah I was about to ask that myself," Boomer rolled onto his back. We hear the door open and heels clicking down the stairs followed by other footsteps. A woman with burgundy hair comes down followed by men. As she got closer I realized I had seen her before in a photograph in Mrs. Tasley's office: it was her sister. We all get up simultaneously.

"Calm down boys we're not here to hurt you." She walk towards us but still kept her distance.

"Then why have us chained up to the floor?" I retorted.

"Easy we needed you here, without you escaping, my name is Susana Arcana. You know my older sister Leanna Tasley, " her hazel/green eyes were piercing.

"Tell us where we are at," Butch snared.

She started pacing "we are in back in Luciano Giarratano's Mansion AKA Family Giarratano's HQ," then she stopped and looked at us again. "He hardly ever spent time here. He wanted his girls to have a normal childhood, before training to be mafia. Which he did accomplish. The girls were in training and safe. He was going to reveal his secret of being the mafia boss to our heirs when they came of age; however that never happened. The night they came of age, he was murdered. Their, and your, safety were our concerns after that."

I tried to look into her mind, but she had a barrier. "Wait how do we play in all this? Why was our safety your concerns?" I waited for an answer.

"You know the heirs as you are part in this too. Although you didn't know him by Luciano you did know him as the Professor." WHAT…THE…FUCK?! "Yes, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are the heirs of the family. The Professor took an alias in order to raise his daughter's correctly."

"And how did you know they came of age that day? We were with them for majority of the day. The only weird thing I remember happening is what happened to our hair," I pointed to my hair, which made me realize my cap had come off.

"The day he created them he made a little adjustment to their genes and told us 'the day the girls come of age is the day when they meet the one person strong enough to protect them' he rigged the girls. He told us the day their hair changed color was the day he told the girls and boys everything. A few months later you three come into play. I remember him being one hundred percent positive of you being the chosen ones for the girls. Who do you think told Hawthorn about you three? Or Cortez about the girls? He wanted you properly trained to protect them. Then everything went sour that's when he decided the girls were no longer safe at home. Therefor he called Madame Cortez's House. Now if we unchain you will you comply? We don't want you in this room plus we need it. You'll eventually learn what it is used for." There was something wicked behind her tone.

I thought about everything and everything she says has to make sense, plus it eflt good being considered bad again. "Guys comply or I will personally hurt you."

A smile spread across her face, but the captivating thing was the hope in her eyes. "Perfect," she took out keys and unchained us. "Now let me show you to your rooms, everything has been prepared for your arrival."

_**ME: I feel the story flowing right now like crazy it makes me excited. **_

_**BC: Keep it up knowing you you'll need it.**_

_**RRB: Yup**_

_**ME: Awww yall are talking to me again.**_

_**Blossom: Don't push it. **_

_**ME: fine. Anyways review if you love or hate the story so far. Don't forget to follow me on twitter at Nicole_075. Ok until next time bye.**_

_**143**_

_**~bettyboop075~**_

_**PS new chapter is coming soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Me: Hey sorry I haven't updated in like forever I am in college now so it does take up a lot of my time I'm a science major so I have little to no time. I've had this chapter ready for a while but I just havent had time to post it.**_

_**Blossom: School is important so you're good.**_

_**Brick: So can we get on to the story now?**_

_**Butch: She own nothing other than plot and OC's**_

**Chapter 8: **

**Buttercup POV**

***8 Hours Later: 4 Hours Left***

**POV Buttercup**

"Stupid Butch and his riddle book" I slouched in my seat. We had spent eight hours trying to figure out all the riddles, but we still have nothing. Nancy walked in to where we were at.

"Hey umm I know that I may not be much help, but maybe you may need from the outside to take a look in the rooms," she looked like she was a bit shy offering her help.

"Hell what do we have to lose? Go ahead," Blossom stood up to show her our rooms. Bubbles and I walked behind them.

When we reached the hallway in which the rooms were at, Nancy stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glossed over. "Nancy are you ok?" I looked at her. This chick better not faint right now.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. It's just I feel something. Is it ok if I take it from here? I feel something like an impulse," she spoke very distractedly.

"Go ahead," Bubbles still seemed a bit sour towards her. Nancy took off to my room first. We follow behind her; she goes straight to the nightstand where I keep the picture of our last memories of our dad at the park in Townsville. She handed us the picture and went on to Bubbles' room. Same thing happened only Bubbles' picture was from the time we went to the zoo near the park. Blossom's room was next, same thing happened. Her picture was of us in the Museum Of Natural Science.

"I have no idea why, but I felt there was something in these pictures. Maybe you guys now the rest." She started to bite her lip.

"And how did you know these were the pictures we needed. We have a ton of pictures in our rooms. What makes these so important?" Blossom inquired.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just felt it like a radiating pulse."

Blossom looked at us, "Girls all these pictures are sending us back to Townsville."

**Butch POV**

"Bro! I love it here! I raided the kitchen for this. No school only training. " I came into our game room with three sodas and chips. I tossed a soda to each of my little brothers.

"Well we do have to stay in tip top shape in order to protect our little mafia princesses, soon to be bosses," Brick started flexing.

"Don't you guys think we should at least let the girls know we're ok?" Boomer put down the PS4 controller.

"They already explained to us that the girls have to use their skills. They need to be able to come to us. It is how the Professor would want it." The mood in the room turned morbid as I spoke.

"I just don't like knowing that Bubbles might be going through hell thinking something bad is going to happen. She worries a lot plus she, and her sisters, will be pissed that we didn't contact them." You could clearly see how worried he was.

"How do you think we feel smart ass? Blossom will give me frostbite that is if she is feeling generous" Brick took a sip of his coke.

"BC is going to beat me to the pulp" I winced at the thought. "The worst you're going to get is a slap and the silent treatment. You're lucky you got the nice one. Brick and I are the ones getting hell." Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah you guys are right" he grabbed the remote again.

A few minutes later Manny, our trainer (_A/N I am giving yall full reign on this one just imagine him how you want either buff or scary looking or Scrawny or normal yall decide _), came in. "You three downstairs in the downstairs stat" and walked out. Geez he is a pain in the ass and that's coming from me, the all mighty Butch.

"Well you heard the guy get you asses up" Brick commanded.

"But I just got here man and now you're telling me I have to get up….and be productive?!" nope I am not moving.

"Hey ass face remember I can make you cringe in pain if you don't listen to me" shit he was right I reluctantly stood and follow my brothers to train. What can be possibly going on that is so important.

"Hello boys, hope you're enjoying your time here" Susana didn't even look up from her tablet

"I was" Brick elbowed me…hard.

"We have some new news" she flipped her tablet to show us a recent purchase of Airline Tickets.

"Ok what does that mean to us" Brick elbowed me again…even harder.

"It means the girls are almost here" she smiled at us…it was creepy.

**POV Bubbles**

***3 Hours Later: 1 Hour Left***

"_Good evening this is your pilot speaking, we will be arriving to our destination in fifteen minutes, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to descend and like always thank you for flying Southwest Airlines"_

It is such a good thing Dad was loaded I have no idea what would have happened if we didn't have the financial support to pay for this trip. It was obvious we couldn't trust Dean Tasley, for her sister kidnapped our boyfriends/partners. I looked over to Blossom buckling BC's seat belt as she snored undisturbed. Nancy had to be the one to get window seat. Ugh I'm still a bit unimpressed with her, but I don't not like her as much as I used to. I laid my head back on the seat. I was so tired, I haven't had a goodnights rest since the boys went missing.

By the time we got to Townsville Ten AM. "Ok girls I think we know where we have to go" Blossom started to drive towards the place which all places from the pictures connect to…the park.

***45 Minutes Later***

"Ok now what" BC complained as got to the park. At that moment everything went black.

_**Me: I don't know when I will be able to update, but I am thinking of moving this story to wattpad and create a whole different world. It will still be the same story line but different people and no longer be a PPG fanfiction I'm sorry but I feel like creating a backstory for the girls and change it up a bit.**_

_**Butch: You hate us don't you *Bubbles begins to cry***_

_**Me: No I don't I'm just trying to get my life together right now **_

_**Everyone: ok we understand**_

_**Me: Thank You**_

_**143**_

_**~bettyboop075~**_


	10. Great News

So after much consideration I decided to leave and continue this story right here on Fanfiction. I love how its coming out on here and I'm barely halfway through, however updates won't happen as frequent as I would like. The reason I made this decision is that one day I began typing thinking of changing this story a bit by giving it the backstory I was talking about, but it took off in a totally different direction than what I expected. In summary I am writing a story that is not fanfiction, but has no relation to this particular story so I will be continuing MCIFYW here. ALSO TODAY MARKS A YEAR SINCE I FIRST PUBLISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO ALL FOLLOWERS/READERS OF THIS STORY FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. So I will not give up on this baby. Alright that's all take care everyone.

143

~Betty


	11. Gift

**As a gift for this story being a year old, I will post an excerpt to the new story I'm writing. The main character is Mika of Arella and her entire kingdom is build by assassin, herself included. It is still untitled so I will also take suggestions. Let me know what y'all think. Alrighty enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day. Today will shape my future forever. I sent out my best friend Anetta, who is also my maid, months ago to look for the best silks in the market. My seamstress created the most beautiful dress ever, she really outdid herself. Anetta woke me up extra early to help me get ready. "Can I say something? You look beautiful, your highness" she smiled at me through the mirror. I looked at her hazel eyes "thank you, as do you. Also I already told you, you're my best friend no need for the formality, I'm just Myka." "Sorry I had forgotten, are you excited for today?" She looked at me inquisitive, I winked "you know today is what I've worked so hard and dream for. I will make my parents proud to call me their daughter, plus I have a reputation to uphold. I am my fathers daughter. Moreover look at my older siblings, being the youngest I have the greatest amount of pressure".

My father, King Arien of Arella, has been the most loved king as well as the most feared. He fought along his father at age seventeen to take down the King Dimitri of Calkala in what is now known as The Great Magic War. King Dimitri attempted to dethrone my grandfather for having magic and allowing magical creatures to live in our lands. Not long after that my father fell in love with the lovely Princess Melinda of Garfalow, my mother. My father is feared for he's the greatest assassin that ever lived. See we live in seclusion for our entire nation is build up of assassins or assassins in training, however the other kingdoms don't know that.

Then there's my siblings, having a full fae mother allowed each one of us to possess stronger gifts than our ancestors. We are trained to be well rounded with our abilities and weapons. However we get to choose where our area of focus will be. Glenda, trained with poison and the magic of earth, is the oldest out of the six and the youngest in history to be ready for The Test. She was fifteen beating out my great-great-great grandfather who was ready for The Test at age sixteen. Then there are the twins Charles and Regina, trained with swords and the magic of climate, who, at age twenty, got a perfect score something deemed impossible before them. After them it was Franco, trained with archery and the magic of air, although he has been one of the oldest to be tested, at age twenty-three, he put on the show of the century, people still talk about it. A year after, last year, it was Franco's turn, at age nineteen, trained with a staff and the magic of fire. Finally there's me. Age during The Test, nineteen as well. Weapons of choice daggers and throwing knives. Magic of choice, energy. The entire nation believes I will be the screw up considering there hasn't been one of my siblings who did not pass. Today is the day that will prove this nation wrong and that I am worthy to serve it. Just watch me.


End file.
